femgen3_addhfandomcom-20200214-history
Mashina Delya Ubiystva
Mashina Delya Ubiystava, or''' Alyona Lubov Zolnerowich, a Russian Maiden from the Medical Division. And also serves as the Private Maid and Bodyguard of Hageshi. Introduction '''Mashina Delya Ubiystva '''or simply '''Delya '''is a robotic maid built in Vladimir, Russia on August 25, 1994, almost exactly similar to the day the two NCO boys Angelo Neen and Ron were born. She is the simplest of all robotic maids, which persuaded Olessa Bohemia to choose her as Generation 3's official maid. Out of all maids, she is also the maid to have formed most 'friendships' with her employers. Character Design '''Appearance Delya wears a short maiden dress, with long sleeves, with an apron that comes along. The dress and head band has frilly details. Wearing her silky long pink hair, in a braided chignon. Also, wearing a pair of beige (pinkish cream in the cover) and a heavy weighted platinum/bronze boots. Personality Mashina Delya Ubiystva is just a simple robot-girl programmed to work for a big company, for instance NCO. When it comes to Human Personality, she is a quiet and obedient lady, with rather an eager or an exhausted expression. According to her designer, Kako Shorai, in her late childhood, before she had a coma, she was a friendly, patient child with a caring atmosphere that gives her playmates some creeps; but that doesn't affect their relationships. Story Shortly after Delya was completely finished, the two scientists who worked together (who were a married couple) to create and build her died. The male scientist died from atherosclerosis, which lead to heart attack. The death of her husband triggered the death of the female scientist, leaving Delya to Olessa's hands. Olessa fixed Delya's code even while knowing that there are many other maids who could do the job better than Delya. Olessa found Delya easy to command since her code was so detailed, with simple fingersnaps making Delya rush to the girls to check if they are okay. Relationships Olessa Bohemia Olessa is the woman who brought Delya to NCO after a short time of being abandoned, and the woman who fixed her code to match the other NCO robots. Hageshi Tachinowarui Yatsu Yatsu is Delya's romantic interest. Delya wants to confess her programmed feelings for Yatsu, but Yatsu's feelings for Lisa is stopping her from doing what she is supposed to do. Areeyah Bohemia Areeyah is one of Delya's friends and employers. She treats Areeyah like a little sister because Areeyah is Olessa's child. Clarity Brown Like Areeyah, Clarity is one of Delya's friends and employers. Trinity Cesar Trinity is Delya's friend, and sometimes playmate during video game sessions. Sometimes, though, Delya finds Trinity competitive-- since Angelo is Trinity's romantic interest. (see Trinity Cesar's relationships for more details.) Lisa Neen Lisa is one of Delya's close friends and employers. 'Delya seems to admire Lisa a lot. '''Since Delya and Angelo are so close, Lisa sometimes ships them together. ''(Only the sentence in bold is included in the written story.) Angelo Neen Angelo serves as Delya's brother and close friend, but Trinity seems to be jealous of them. This info is included only in the comics. In the written story, though, nothing is said about their relationship. Ron Ron is Delya's creepy stalker (info which is not included in the written story) and secret admirer. But after, when their relationships grew, he realized that she wasn't his vibe. Info. Links *http://icy-swollen-heart.tumblr.com/post/117249919502/ Category:NCO Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Legend Category:Support